El ave
by InOurTalons
Summary: Estoy obligada a obedecerlo, a que me trate como se le de la gana, sin embargo me gusta, y no estoy dispuesta a separarme de él.
1. La esclava

**El ave**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**Rating:** M

* * *

><p><strong>La esclava<strong>

Mucho tiempo creí ser algo distinto a un humano, algo como un animal, con menos derechos que un perro. Ahora sé quien soy.

Mi nombre es Hinata, y fui una esclava casi toda mi vida, ahora que me queda poco tiempo, me doy cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, siempre tuve un lugar importante en el corazón de mi amo.

. . .

Un grupo de esclavos llega a una especie de plantación, dentro del grupo hay una niña de piel muy blanca que contrasta con los demás. Su madre falleció en manos de su antiguo amo, por no obedecer una de sus órdenes. El padre de la niña es ese amo, el lo sabe, pero ella no puede mezclarse con los demás, debido a que por sus venas corre sangre impura.

Una mujer, que no tiene más de treinta años pero que por el estado de su cuerpo pareciera tener más edad, se acerca a la niña y la toma de la mano. La mujer le muestra su sonrisa desdentada, y la niña se aferra a su mano.

Llega un hombre blanco, con una expresión hostil en su rostro, y comienza a separar a los esclavos, algunos deben trabajar dentro de la casona del dueño del lugar, y otros realizar el trabajo de campo. La mujer con la niña, son enviadas a la cocina.

Hinata creció en la gran casa señorial, donde vivía casi como una señorita, ya que el amo era un hombre bastante afable, incapaz de tratar mal a sus esclavos. La esposa de él, se encargo de enseñarle un poco más que lo necesario. Aquel matrimonio escondía un importante secreto, ella era incapaz de traer niños al mundo, y para evitar chismes creados por las malas lenguas, vivían en ese lugar tan alejado de la sociedad.

La pareja envejeció rápidamente, debido a la falta de médicos y el clima, al cual nunca se pudieron acostumbrar.

— Hinata, lo siento— dijo la mujer apoyando una de sus manos en su hombro— Tu suerte cambiará, mi esposo y yo no estamos en condiciones de seguir viviendo aquí, espero que seas feliz.

La joven bajo la mirada.

— Guarda esto— añadió la mujer— Son algunas joyas, yo no las ocupo, y estoy segura de que algún día las necesitaras.

—Gracias por todo.

La casona volvió a ser ocupada en poco tiempo, el amo aún no llegaba, sin embargo su esposa ya la estaba habitando.

La nueva ama, llamada Sakura, era bastante joven, un poco mayor que Hinata quien solo tenía dieciséis años.

— ¿Quién eres tu?— preguntó Sakura, extrañada de ver una chica blanca como esclava, y también algo preocupada, ya que claramente esa mujer se convertiría en una obsesión para su esposo.

—Mi nombre es Hinata.

Sakura la analizo de pies a cabeza, era un poco más baja que ella, y su cuerpo era mucho más formado, aunque de acuerdo a la nueva moda que comenzaba a llegar a Francia ella estaba totalmente alejada del canon de belleza, ya que ahora los cuerpos esqueléticos mandaban.

— ¿Concubina de tu antiguo amo?— preguntó Sakura con un tono burlesco.— Ah… perdona, no debes saber a lo que me refiero… ¿Te acostabas con el?

Hinata negó con la cabeza, y no agregó nada. Antes de irse, su antigua ama le había explicado que los esclavos en general, no tienen derecho a dar su opinión, sin embargo ella siempre la había escuchado y considerado en sus decisiones.

—Mi esposo llega mañana, y quiero que todo esto este limpio. Quiten esos viejos muebles, tenemos que re-decorar este feo lugar.

Los esclavos comenzaron a sacar todos los muebles de la casa, dejando solo las camas. Las habitaciones estaban desocupadas completamente, pero, los muebles demorarían más de un mes en llegar, por lo que se vieron en la obligación de volver a reacomodarlos.

Sakura quería imponer respeto, sin embargo su comportamiento correspondía al de una persona déspota, que solo piensa en ella.

Al otro día, llego el amo.

Un joven de aproximadamente veinte años, alto, muy alto. Se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura cambió su comportamiento, comenzó a comportarse de una manera muy melosa, buscando aparentar inocencia. Fingió un dolor de cabeza, por lo que se fue a acostar. Sasuke sintió un alivio, la presencia de su esposa le molestaba, pero la necesitaba si es que quería tener un hijo.

La mirada del joven, se poso en la única esclava blanca, junto a ella habían dos chicas de la misma edad, ambas hermosas, sin embargo, Hinata le llamó la atención, sus curvas bastante definidas y su expresión de verdadera inocencia lo encendían. Ella se convertiría en su esclava personal.

Fin del cap.

**_Nota:_**

_Ya ven por donde va la historia, en el proximo capitulo habra un encuentro algo hot entre el amo y la esclava… ¿Alguna sugerencia?_


	2. El amo

**El ave**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**Rating:** M

**Advertencia: **El presente capitulo contiene escenas de connotación sexual, **si no te parece adecuado abstente a leerlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>El amo<strong>

Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre de temer, no solo por su actitud arrogante, más bien porque siempre que quería algo, lo conseguía, la frase: "El fin justifica los medios" lo representaba a la perfección.

. . .

—¿Qué opinan del amo?— preguntó una de las esclavas al resto que trabajaba en la cocina, en la preparación del almuerzo.

Hinata continuó realizando su tarea, tratando de no poner atención a lo que las chicas comentaban, estaba nerviosa, porque la noche anterior, después de la cena, cuando los demás esclavos apagaban las luces de la casa, él se había acercado a ella, para pedirle que fuera a su habitación en la noche, mientras todos descansaban.

— ¿Y tu, Hinata?— preguntó nuevamente la chica.

— Yo no sé…

Una de las mayores negó con la cabeza, sabía que Hinata se estaba enamorando del amo, cosa que no podía ocurrir.

—Hinata — le dijo, cuando las demás volvían a estar concentradas en lo que hacían— Lo que el amo hizo anoche contigo, es lo que todos los amos hacen con sus esclavas.

Hinata trató de mantener la calma, se sentía mal, pensaba que lo que el amo y ella hacían era algo que solo se daba entre ellos, no concebía la idea de no ser la única. No concebía la idea de no ser la única que se acostaba con el amo.

Terminada la preparación del almuerzo, Sasuke y su esposa, se instalaban en el gran comedor, mientras los esclavos servían, algunos debían quedarse en los costados, atentos a cualquier solicitud de los amos.

Sakura trataba de servirlo de la mejor manera, sin embargo sus intentos se veían frustrados por el hecho de que Sasuke no le facilitaba la tarea.

— Sasuke, necesito hacer un viaje, debo ir a ver a mi familia.

Sasuke no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, imperceptible para Sakura, pero perceptible para una de las esclavas que estaban allí presentes. Hinata sintió que algo se removió en su vientre.

— ¿Y cuando?

— Hoy, lamento no haber avisado antes, pero pensé que estarías más ocupado resolviendo tus propios asuntos — le dijo Sakura con voz lastimosa.

Si, definitivamente Sakura era perfecta para el papel de esposa perfecta.

Sasuke continuó comiendo, recordando lo ocurrido en la noche.

**...**

_Entrada la noche, escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta, era ella._

_Sasuke se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió con su esclava al despacho, lejos de su esposa, quien podría despertar en cualquier momento._

—_Dime tu nombre— le exigió a la esclava._

—_Hinata._

_Sasuke se sentó en la silla que había allí ubicada, sin despegar la vista de la esclava._

— _Ven Hinata— le llamó, y ella se sentó sobre sus piernas— ¿Tu sabías que eres completamente mía, y yo puedo hacer contigo lo que se me dé la gana?_

_Hinata tragó saliva, tenía una vaga idea de lo que podía hacer un amo, pero jamás pensó que el sexo también podía estar considerado._

—_Harás todo lo que yo diga, absolutamente todo._

_Sasuke no perdería el tiempo en preámbulos, su misión no era complacer a la esclava, si no que disfrutar de ella, ahora ella era solo una prostituta que debía cumplir con su deber._

_La besó con desesperación, ella respondió de igual manera. El tenía mucho tiempo sin sexo como le gustaba, su esposa era demasiado "santa" y se escandalizaba con esas prácticas no convencionales._

_El amo se detuvo para contemplar su cuerpo, desprendía un olor a mango, y era muy suave, mucho más que el de su esposa quien vivía bañándose en cremas y lociones con olores desagradables._

—_Me encanta tu aroma— le dijo Sasuke enterrando su nariz en su cuello, y bajando hacia sus pechos— No quiero dejar de sentir tu olor._

_Hinata no entendía que tenía de especial su aroma, tampoco quería entenderlo, estaba concentrada solo en el placer que sentía._

_Ambos cuerpos ya estaban desnudos, el quería penetrarla, poseerla completamente, y no había nada que lo impidiera._

_La hizo sentarse a horcajadas, y la penetró de golpe, sin darle tiempo de quejarse, mordió su cuello, rasguño su espalda y la hizo gritar. El se fue dentro de ella._

_Luego, la besó en la frente, y salió de la habitación._

— _Te portaste muy bien._

La voz de Sakura lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad, estaba quejándose por algo. Sasuke no entendía cual era el gusto por quejarse, no la hacía ver más femenina, solo más odiosa.

Los esclavos recogieron los cubiertos y la vajilla, Sasuke fue a ver la plantación, mientras Sakura preparaba su equipaje.

Sasuke regresó muy entrada la noche, deseoso de compartir nuevamente con su esclava e irse dentro de ella, esta vez en su habitación sin la molesta presencia de su esposa.

**Fin del cap.**

* * *

><p><span>Nota:<span>

_Terminé bastante rápido la continuación, esta vez porque ya se lo que va a ocurrir, aunque no será todo color de rosa para Hinata._

_Y la pregunta de hoy, es: ¿Quieren que Sakura regresé de su viaje? ¿O quieren alguna emboscada para la ama?_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir la historia. Creo que no soy la única a la que le gustaría ser esclava por un día…_


	3. Amo-Esclava

Título: El ave

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

Capitulo 3: Amo-esclava

* * *

><p>Sakura salió con un amplio equipaje, un vestido inadecuado para el lugar que se ensució nada más al salir de la casa. Se veía molesta pero se contenía, su esposo estaba demasiado cerca como para gritar a los esclavos. Sasuke exigió que se apuraran por lo que no le dio oportunidad a Sakura de despedirse.<p>

Entró nuevamente a la casa, le apestaba estar rodeado de tanta gente, si bien ellos tenían que servirlo, le molestaba la presencia de tantas personas, prefería estar solo y valerse por sí mismo. Se le acercó uno de los esclavos, joven, probablemente de su edad. Aún no sabía que el era reconocido como el más hábil, todos decían que era demasiado inteligente, lástima que no podía demostrarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Con nuestros antiguos amos acostumbrábamos a celebrar en esta fecha, dejamos todo listo más temprano. Mañana comenzamos a trabajar a la misma hora de siempre.

Sasuke lo pensó, un poco de soledad no le vendría nada mal, no le importaba que no estuviesen al otro día, siempre y cuando pudiera estar con su esclava preferida. Y también, después de todo, no era tan malo.

—Está bien. Espero que esto no se repita a menudo.

El joven dio las gracias y se retiró. Los esclavos se disponían para abandonar la casona, Sasuke toma del brazo a una de las mujeres y le impide salir.

—Tú te quedas acá.

Hinata lo miró nerviosa, quería ir a divertirse con sus amigos, pero también quería quedarse con su amo. Sabía que era un juego que duraría mientras ella fuera joven, quizá menos, quizá acabaría cuando llegara otra más bonita. Tampoco podía negarse, un esclavo no podía elegir.

La llevó a la habitación principal y se acostó sobre la cama, mientras ella se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer.

—Te toca a ti. Tendrás que complacerme. Para eso estás.

Hinata no sabía qué hacer, lo único que sabía en cuanto a sexo era lo que le comentaban las demás esclavas, que por lo demás, era lo menos educativo que había escuchado.

—Muévete. Si no lo haces, me obligaras a castigarte.

Aquellas amenazas le parecían aún más excitantes, pero no quería ser castigada, o al menos no en ese momento.

Comenzó a desnudarse, no lo hacía de forma sensual, a pesar de que lo intentaba. Se sentía un poco ridícula. Cuando ya estuvo desnuda se acercó a él, y lo besó en los labios, de una forma suave, bajó por su cuello. Sasuke se sentó para poder desvestirse, mientras ella le observaba sentada a su lado, esperando que el diera la próxima orden.

—Sigue.

Continuó besándolo, mientras que el, que ya comenzaba a impacientarse, tomó una de las manos que tenía libre y la obligó a tomar su pene. Ella paró en seco lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Te pedí que pararas? Aquí haces lo que yo diga.

Ella comenzó a mover lentamente su mano por el largo de su miembro, mientras que el acariciaba sus pechos. Sasuke notó que ella estaba juntando las piernas, probablemente para sentir placer.

—Abre las piernas.

Ahora el lamía sus pezones alternadamente, se había excitado más aún y el no poder juntar sus piernas solo lo hacía más difícil. Comenzó a acariciarse con una de sus manos, situación que Sasuke no permitiría.

— Ponte como perra.

Hinata un poco nerviosa se puso en la posición que el pedía, se sentía vulnerable pero a la vez muy excitada. El se acercó por atrás y comenzó a acercar su miembro a la entrada de su vagina, ella movía de forma casi imperceptible su cuerpo, pidiendo ser penetrada.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Hinata no respondió, no sabía bien como pedir aquello.

—Responde. — Le dijo Sasuke mientras le daba una fuerte nalgada, dejando su mano marcada. — ¿Qué quieres?

—Por favor.

— ¿Por favor qué?. Yo no le hago favores a nadie, menos a un esclavo.

Hinata ahora movió su cuerpo de forma evidente, ofreciendo su trasero a él.

— Soy tuya.

Sasuke la penetró de una forma casi agresiva.

—Que no se te olvide.

Ambos estaban disfrutando de la situación, Hinata solo seguía el ritmo de las embestidas de su amo, ya casi estaba alcanzando el orgasmo cuando él se detuvo en seco. Ella lo miró como exigiéndole una explicación por lo que había hecho. Él sonrió.

— Por ahí leí que la gente como tú no siente.

Ella miro hacia abajo, él siempre estaba recordándole el lugar que ocupaba en la sociedad, y no podía hacer mucho para cambiar esa situación.

—Pero creo que puedo demostrar lo contrario. — agregó Sasuke mientras se acercaba para acariciar su clítoris.

Hinata no podía reprimir los gemidos que escapaban de su boca, comenzaba a moverse como si el la estuviese penetrando, cuando nuevamente llegaría al orgasmo él se detuvo.

— Al parecer el libro tenía razón.

Estaba jugando con ella, si de algo estaba seguro era que eso no era cierto. Quería ver que hacia ella. Hinata comenzó a masturbarse frente a él, lo observaba y no podía dejar de excitarse al ver como el también hacía lo mismo. Antes de tener que terminar con la tarea, el la penetró esta vez suavemente, quería hacerla sentir el placer del orgasmo por lo menos una vez, en esa hora, porque más tarde la obligaría a hacer todas esas cosas que al menos en ese tiempo, solo las prostitutas hacían.

* * *

><p>Hola, como dicen por ahí, más vale tarde que nunca. Trate de que fuera lo más... explicito posible, ahí me dicen. Cualquier critica estaría bien, siempre y cuando sea con buena onda.<p> 


End file.
